DE 10 2009 036 372 A1 discloses a portable work apparatus, specifically a motor-driven chain saw, in which a start position is settable via an operating mode selector. In order to ensure that the rotational speed does not rise above the engaging rotational speed during the starting operation, means for detecting the start position are provided.
In work apparatuses which are operated with a carburetor having a starting throttle latch, it is known to release the starting throttle latch when the operator actuates the throttle lever.